Zootopia Tales
by Fra-chan-18
Summary: Nick's and Judy's adventures, from the film Zootopia. is it friendship, or something more deep? read for more
1. Chapter 1

**Strange.**

Judy woke up. she looked at the clock."five A.M" "perfect, it's Tuesday today" she got up and dressed comfortable.  
she looked in the mirror. "are they too short...?" she thought. "nah it's fine I guess. after all I'm just going jogging."  
she ran at Nick's house with her headphones in her ears. She rang the bell, no answer, she did it few times and the door opened after 3 minutes.  
"what...? Judy...?" he walked out the door, he had a blue pajamas with exotic flowers, Judy giggled at the first look. "why the heck are you here... at 5.30 A.M!"  
"I'm going jogging, I was wondering if... you know, you could come with me?" She said playing with her fingers. "...no" "why?" she asked with ears down. "I need to sleep Judy" He replied annoyed. "oh c'mon" she crossed her arms. "do you see those?" "...your eyebags?" "yes. I. need. to. sleep." He replied trying to close the door.  
"oh C'mon Nick! please please!" she begged him with puppy eyes. "ngh... okaay. I guess... fine... let me wear something" Judy jumped. "yay! thanks partner!"

"I hate running! you're too fast!" He said trying to breathe. "oh c'mooon! just 5 minutes?!" She replied with false anger. "I do my best I'm not that fast!" he scratched his head. "weeeell if I'm the prey and you're the predator you should be faster~" she said with a sort of flirting voice "we have evolved Cottontail" he replied teasing her ear "foxes are smarter than bunnies, we don't need to be faster" "yeah, sure." she said punching his chest giggling.  
"wanna get a coffee?" she asked, pointing at the bar near them. "uh yeah. are coffees free today?" "seriously Nick?" Nick looked at him with disappointment. "we're cops... oh right we don't have our uniforms!" He said smirking. "idiot" she said giggling and pulling him into the bar.

"hey there Joe" said joyful Judy to the Zebra that was making some coffees. " oh hi Judy! who is him? your new mate?" he laughed. "he's just my partner. he works with me" "suuure. what do you want to order?" "two coffees, please" said Nick with fake gentle voice "in a minute!" said the barist. "do you know him Carrots?" "yeah he's sort of a friend, I come here like everyday. and DON'T call me like that in public" she said with her ears down. "aaaw are you embarassed about that?" Nick said with baby voice. "no.. I just don't want to?" she said blushing. "aw, you really deserve hugs from your big fox heh? aw come here Cottontail~" he said hugging her "Nick stop this pleaseee! other animals could think wrong!" she said covering her face with her ears. "you don't have to care about other animals dear~"

two bunnies with three lil' bunnies were sitting on a table eating some ice cream cones. "oh my. look at that dear..." Said the female bunny. "ew, what a jerk" her husband replied, trying to look away. "a bunny and a fox? that's so weird. how can they even walk togheter" said the wife with a disgust expression. "she should totally leave him and find a bunny, she should know that they can't be togheter." "yeah, but as you can see she's just a farm bunny. they're sooo weird" She said petting her child head. "true."

Judy heard it all. she pushed Nick away gently. "Nick. stop." "but-" He tried to reply. "No 'buts'. we'll talk outside." the zebra came with two coffees. "and iiiiit's... ehy Jud are you okay?" he asked looking at her serious face. "I'm fine thank you. here are the money. bye" Judy walked out of the bar. Nick followed her. "Judy, c'mon I was kidding. don't be mad at me" He begged her. "I'm not mad it's just- nevermind. you could not understand. and it's fine really just let it go." She said trying to hide the tear that ran on her face. "please Jud-" "I said let it go Nick. there's nothing to worry about... I just... want to stay alone." she replied cleaning her cheek.  
"but Judy, I'm sorry, really! I'm not going to call you with sweet names in public if this is what worries you, but please." He put his paw on her shoulder. "why can't you understant that other animals think that we're weird?! just because we're friends?! and If you act that way- it only goes worse!" her face went red "so please act serious when I talk to you" "...okay" he replied with ears down. "...see you at work" she said walking away. "...yeah."

 **oooh this is a little part of my fanfiction I'm working oooon. sorry for the errors, I'm italian. :c hope you like it anyway! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost.**

Judy was walking in the park with Nick, they were both working, looking if something strange happens in the park. "These donuts are awesome, Nick!" she said eating the donuts with pink cheeks "I knew you would like them~ I know my bunny." she giggled "well thank you." "heh, it s nothing for the best cop-partner in the world~" "oh, stop this." she said punching his chest and smiling. "Don t be modest kiddy- you really are the best!" she finished the donut "hm. yeah. I guess I AM better than you, then?" "well this isn t new" he said with kitty face. "Hehe, true, guess so" "oh well, this is the last donut~" he said showing the last chocolate donut "oh and we both know who is gonna eat that." said Judy with a big smile "yeah, me. Of course" he replied. "I don t think so, fox!" "we ll see. Catch it if you can shorty~" he was going to bite the donut, but then they heard some Moans. "What are those?" asked Judy looking around them "I don't know" "we should check it out" "okay. (Then I ll eat my donut)"

They looked around. "ehi Judy, c'mere" "did you find something behind that tree?" "well, somebody" He said looking confused "what?" she went near him, a little, black and white cat was crying and hugging a little elephant plushie. "Oh hi kid" said Judy going in front of him "what's wrong? Why are you crying? And why are you here, alone?" "I-I lost my parents and I don t find them... I don t know where are them... Are you two cops? Can you help me find them, Please?" the kitty asked, crying. "oh sure kid, this is our work" Judy replied smiling "we ll find them, kitty" said Nick giving to him the chocolate donut. "So, what's your full name?" it's.. Adam Kitter" "Kitter. Perfect, then. Follow us, we re going to the police station and-" "no! I want to stay here and find them! They must be somewhere!" Judy put her paw on his shoulder. "Adam, we ll find them, okay? But you gotta follow us" "if we stay here, we won t find them" replied Nick "okay... But promise that you'll find them. "I promise" said Judy, and the little kitty hugged her.

HOURS LATER

A black cat with his wife, a grey and white cat, came into the police station. "where is him?!" said the lady cat, Judy left the kitty's paw and he ran to his parents "mom, dad!" he hugged them. "Oh, Adam... i was so worried about you. Where were you? We have searched you for hours but then we had the call from here" Judy looked at the scene smiling. "Oh, bless you officer." said the grey cat squeezing Judy's paw. "I'm glad that you have found him, thanks, thanks again." said his mother almost crying. "it s my work." "It s our work." said the fox putting his paw on Judy's shoulder. "I know, and thank you. I though I lost my 4th child.." "fourth?" asked Judy. "yeah, we nave seven children and looking at them all isn't that easy..." "oh, I understand. I have like 275 younger siblings" "aww, you bunnies are so adorable. And, do you have children? Are you two married or something?" asked the black cat. "Not actually...? we re just parners!" said Nick smiling. "Ah, I see. Sorry. I just, I see you as a good mother. Maybe because you look so mature and lovely." said the woman. "oh, thank you" she replied blushing. "Okay, well we gotta go. Thanks, thanks again" "we had to." replied Nick "have a good life!" said the black cat before walking out of the door. "Mhm, so, mother umh?~" "shut up Nick.. That was embarassing" "nah, it wasn't. I think she's right. I think you'll be a good mother, in the future." "Thank you Nick." she replied with her ears lower "it s nothing. And I'm sure your husband'll be really a lucky one." Judy made a palmface, trying to hide her blush "hm- yeah sure. We gotta work Now." "heh, sure cottontail."

 **Yee second part for you all~ please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleepover.**

"What are your plans for tonight Wildy?" she asked smiling at him. "ew that nickname tho. And I'm not doing anything" He replied looking at his phone. "you could come with me at my home" She said scratching the back of her head. "what, are we school girls?" "no, we're going to watch films, play videogames and stuff" She replied annoyed. "what a tomboy~" she said petting her head. "ehi!" she yelled blushing. "just kidding cottontail, of course I'm coming, and I'll have my horror films with me." He replied smirking. "we're not going to see scary movies" she said with a expression of disappointment. "oh yes we are, sweetheart."

"Sooooo where do I put my things?" He asked looking around. Judy had a bigger house now. "in the other room" she said pointing a closed door. "aw, I though we were going to sleep in the same room" he said with puppy eyes. "pft, crazy fox" "I'm not crazy, I'm sly~" he replied smirking. "whatever. I have some good games here" "war games? Seriously girl what did you do in your childhood. Did you have any classmates who liked to, like... Put on makeup or something" he said sitting on the sofa. "no? I just like them. I thought you didn't like the stereotypes" she said serious "eh, i'm going to win anyway." He replied looking at his claws. "yes, in your dreams Nick. Everybody knows I'm the best here" She relied with proud tone. "oh sorry sweetheart, I didn't hear ya because your mouth is telling lieeees" he replied covering his ears. "ah yes?! We'll see then!" she replied making a jump.

"...you were just lucky." He said placing the joystick on the table. "I've told you Nick, I am the best" she said putting her arms behind her head. "Oh c'mon just give me some time to learn" "eh. But you said you knew how to play" he was silent. "well I was wrong. Now let's eat something, I'm hungry." he said getting comfortable on the sofa. "What about marshmallows?" she said getting up from the sofa. "this sounds good. Maybe while watching a film" He replied smirking. "what type of film" "well I have these" she grabbed the DVDs. "zombies, ghosts, vampires? I'm not watching these." He laughed. "please Judy, they're not scary!" "umh well their names are scary" she said looking at the DVDs. "well don't judge a book from the outside.. or in this case, a movie." He said embracing her with his arm. She blushed. "I'm not going to watch it! "heh, I knew that, you're just a scared kid" "I'm not a kid!" she said with her face getting red. "show me." he said smirking. "okay I will! she said turning on the Tv. "anyway, if you're scared you can always hug me". she punched him blushing "yeah, you'd like to, dumb fox." "yeah I'd like to" he replied playing with her ears, making her blushing more. "oh-stop this just wait for the start..."

she groaned hiding behind his tail. "what is this?" he laughed. "go to hell, Nick! I'm not going to sleep again for the rest of my life!" she covered her face with a pillow "awww c'mon Jud... it's obvious, that's fake! it's tomato sauce." He said pointing the TV's screen. "it doesn't look like that! a-and I'm not scared of blood, that noise just made me have a heart attack!" he smirked. "bless God it's over..." she said shivering "time to sleep, little kid?" he said grinning. she beated him with the pillow "idiot, idiot!" she yelled at him. "aw c'moncarrots, if you can't sleep alone I can be your bed-mate for a night, hehe" she blushed angrily. "you better go in your room before I'll kill you!" "ooh, calm down easter bunny. yeah, yeah I'm going. goodnight then" "fu*k you." she said crossing her arms. "I love you too".

she closed the door. "oh c'mon Judy... that was just a film, okay? You've made worse things, this is nothing! You just need to close your eyes and relax. oh God I should have totally read that yoga book... ok, relax now." she covered herself with her blanket. "c'mooon, sleep..." ... "I can't"

she looked at the clock. "sweet carrots it's half midnight, I'll never sleep if I'm alone. goddam."

Nick was sleeping deeply. "Nick" she touched his shoulder. "hmmm? mooom I don't want to wake uuuuup... five more minutes please..." he said moaning. "I't's me, Judy! I can't sleep." he opened his eyes. "pft, so? what can I do?" he said rubbing his eyes. "uhh... sleeping with me?" she said playing with her fingers and blushing. "is this a sort of flirting carrots?" he smirked. "ugh, I knew you would react this way, you're s-so immature as always." she said with angry tone. "okay I'm sorry, i'll sleep with you..."

"ahh this is more comfortable than sleeping on the floor!" He said getting comfortable on the pillows. "I know. goodnight." Nick hugged her from the back. "...N-Nick? what'cha doing Nick?" "I'm hugging you" He replied smirking. "let go please.." he didn't. "why?" he asked. "because YES. it's weird, awkward and... stuff." "naah it isn't." she blushed. "you're not afraid of me, are you?" "no, Nick!" she replied hugging the pillow, trying to distract from the fact that he was embracing her. "you sure? you look nervous" "of course I am, we're in the same bed!" She said blushing more, becoming red like a tomato. "well it's not that strange." he said with gentle tone. "a bunny and a fox? heh, not strange at all..." "why do you care so much of what people think of us" "If I'd care, I wouldn't invite you here" "yeah but you're not enjoying it at all" he said whispering. "what should I enjoy?" "that I'm here with you. because I do, if you're with me. you're like, the best thing that happened to me." he said with ears down.

"..." "you're not answering because you feel the same thing, or because you think I'm nuts? "he left her and looked in her eyes. "you think it's weird, really? you think I'm weird? you think WE're weird?" He asked her. "I... don't know..." she said playing with her fingers "life would be... weird, and stuff... if-" "if?" he interrupted her spontaneously "if... we end up togheter." she said covering her chest embracing her small arms. "I see. but- wait, if we end up togheter? so, you do like me?" He asked trying to be serious. "ummh... yes..." he smiled "well things wouldn't be that strange..." "oh yes they'll be. we're just too different... yes we're partners but- if things get more deep other animals would freak out-" "wait Judy, other animals don't need to know it, for now, I mean." he said touching her paw. "so... you think that we should keep it a secret?" "yeah, for now I guess it's the right thing." He replied looking down. "okay..." she smiled a little and she put her nose on his. she blushed "did you mean it?" "yes." she replied smiling. he licked her cheek. "I meant that too"

 **I can't wait until tuesday because I'm going to see zootopiaaaaa : I'm so impatient and I'm sheepping these two soooooo much. sorry if the stories are shorts, I just don't have much inspiration XD please tell me something to write next~ bai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Easter Holidays part 1**

"so, what are you going to do for Easter holidays?" Nick asked to Judy, while chatting, her was was laying on his legs, reading a book. "oh, I'm going to my farm and visit my family" she said smiling. "oh… lucky…" he replied with fake sadness "…and you?" she asked closing the book. "heh, I'm not doing anything… I'm staying here, alone…" he said with ears down. "…you… don't want to come with me, do you?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "oh, but you might want to stay alone with your family… I don't want to disturb you." he said closing his phone with a sad face. "nah, I don't think you're going to disturb us, they might be happy. How much do you take for prepare your lug-" "it's ready" he took a big luggage from behind the bed. "…Niiick" she said with false anger. "eehi I always have a luggage behind the bed, from emergencies…?" "mhh, sure." she said punching him gently.

They were sitting in the train, both with their phones, chatting. "are you nervous?" asked the bunny, looking at his leg moving constantly. "hmm, a little. After all you didn't tell them about me." he said looking outside the window looking at the beautiful landscape. "yeah… I guess they like surprises" she said trying to control herslef. "I like surprises, but I wouldn't like a fox dating my bunny-daughter" he said pointing himself. "you're horrible." "I'm being honest!" he said putting up his paw. She kissed his cheek. "they'll like you." "I hope that" he replied embracing her with his arm.

They arrived. "oooookay gosh now I'm nervous." he said making himself some air. "don't worry, I'll say that we are best friends" she said touching her chin. "hey, are you that bad? Lying at parents, you're really a horrible bunny!" he said with sarcasm. "so you think we should tell them? That we are dating? That I'm dating a fox?!" "yes" he said smirking. "ugh… okay. you and that stupid smirk. Now I'm nervous too." she said crossing her arms. "okay, we should relax" he said trying to hug her. "yeah but how" he squeezed her paw. "we're just going, what's gonna happen, it's just gonna happen." he said gently. "yeah… after all we need to tell them" "umh, sure, that's it" he replied smiling. "we don't need to worry about it, no? They'll understand our love" she said jumping.

A lot of little bunnies ran at Judy "sis! Sis!" they screamed hugging her "ehi Rob, Marshall, Less, Jeorgia… you're all her babies" the bunnies looked at Nick. "who is him sis?" "oh, he is Nick. He'll stay with us." she said looking at them. "is he your boyfriend?" "mmmm, sort of" he replied smirking at them. "are you going to mawwy? Are wou going to hawe bawies? We're going to be big cowsins!" said a little bunny with a big ribbon on her head. "ehhhh… not that fast kiddo." Said Nick petting her head.

"Judy! You're back!" her mother, Bonnie, ran to her and hugged her. "we are so happy to see yo-… who is him honey?" she asked looking at the fox. "oh, heeee… is Nick" "ah, Nick, nice to meet you." she said with a gentle smile "why are you here?" she asked looking at Judy. "uuh, mom, there's something we should talk about…" "what? What happened?" said the Bunny a bit worried. "something happened Nick?" she asked. "no, it's just a thing we should tell to you and Mr. Stu" he said making her calm down. "oh, okay then. C-c'm here. The house is big, we'll have a room for you two I guess..." she smiled. "eeeehi Judy!" Stu ran out of the house. "dad!" they hugged "you're as beautiful as ever sweetie" said him looking at her purple eyes. "oh and… hello?" "greetings, Stu" Nick said giving to him his paw. "what bring you here boy?" he said squeezing his paw. "I'm-" "he's going to spend Easter holidays with us" Judy interrupted him. "oh?" "yeah" she replied. "aaand there'ssomethingweneedtotellyou, but it's not that important." She said as fast as she could. "hmm okay honey, why you and Nick don't go to your room and put the luggages there" "good idea" Judy replied going into the house, and Nick followed her. "then we're all gona have lunch togheter" said Bonnie while snuggling with a baby bunny.

"not that important? Jeez" "sheesh Nick. I'm trying to relax" she rep,lied opening the luggage. "yeah but we should tell them" he said sitting on the bed. "and we ARE going to tell them. We just need time" she said getting annoyed. "okay." He crossed his arms. He looked outside the window. "this reminds me old times." "yeah.." "yup. Nothing changed here, and In the forest district didn't, too." He said still looking outside. "what about living here" he said. "What? Are you crazy?" she replied looking confused at him. "hm, probably." "what do you mean for 'living here? we have a job in Zootopia, and I had enough with carrots farms." she said going near him. "yeah you're right." he replied snorting. "but maybe we'll come here for holidays, if we um-get married." Judy said looking at the floow. "good idea." he replied, he didn't though about what she said. "everybody, luch is ready!" Bonnie yelled from downstairs. "we should go" Nick said "aw I'm so nervous" Judy replied with ears up. "don't worry carrots. It's going to be fine." "thanks Nick, you always comfort me." she said hugging him."well, all for my bunny" he kissed her cheek dramatically. "Nick please, don't" she said giggling.

 **AHHHHHHH TOMORROW I'M GOING TO SEE ZOOTOPIA YEEE I'm sooo happy ^^ I'm going to have a looot of inspiration after that. Soooo see ya, and leave a review if ya want :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Easter Holidays part 2**

They were in a big lunch room, with more of 250 bunnies in there. "Sooo, Judy, Nick? What do you say?" Bonnie asked about the meal, worried about that Nick wouldn't like it, since he's not a vegetarian. "it's pretty good, Mrs Hoops" he replied after eating a spoon of soup. "thank you" she smiled "so what did you want to say?" Stu asked at him. "after lunch, father." Judy replied looking at Nick. "oh,sure" he said looking impatient at his meal.

After the lunch all the bunnies were outside, except Bonnie, Stu, Nick and Judy. "Please tell us, it looks like something important" Bonnie begged them. "hmm. Yeah it is" Judy replied playing with her fingers. "oh, don't make us wait!" Stu replied. Nick looked around a little worried "umh.. Yeah so, you might be angry or confused at the start and um-well-" "we are dating" Judy interrupted him, she had enough of that awkward conversation.

Stu and Bonnie looked at each other confused. "wha-what do you mean honey?" said her mother waiting for a different answer. "dating. that's it." "you mean like… mates? That's it? is he your mate?" asked Stu, a bit shocked. "yeah, if you see it that way." There wasn't a word for some seconds. "are you angry?" Judy asked looking at their shocked faces. "umh-n-no, we're not angry, it' just… weird-" started Stu scratching his head "-BUT It's not that we don't want you two being mates, it's just… a liiiittle strange, for us. But nothing to worry about just-" Bonnie interrupted her husband that was over reacting. "mom?" "yes…?" Bonnie tried to make a smile. "you don't have to be afraid of him" "we are not" she replied trying to be neutral "it's just a bit difficult to us, to… um… elaborate ideas now. But we are happy that… you've find each other and… stuff" she said grabbing her husband's paw, that still had a shocked and confused face.

"thank you…" Judy looked at them and then looked at Nick. "um-Nick, why don't you stay with me now, Stu and Judy are going to um-do stuff and, we could talk. Watcha say?" Bonnie asked at him. "um, yes, Mrs Hopps. That would be nice." Nick replied looking at Judy with an interrogative expression. "C'mon Jud" her father said. "okay dad- mum please don't say embarassing things and don't scare him- and DON'T show him my old photos!" She whispered in her ear. "don't worry I got everything under control. See you later sweetie." Bonnie blinked at her. "why don't you come in? We'll have a cup of tea if you don't mind." asked Bonnie smiling a bit. "I don't mind" he replied smirking.

Nick drank the tea. "so-um, when did it start?" the bunny asked. "hm, 5 months ago, but we didn't moved togheter or anything..." he said without looking at her. "ah, I see. she didn't tell me about it..." she said with a soft 'sigh'. "what did you wanted to talk about?" said Nick playing with the empty cup "about… this and, making my daughter's future husband confident with me" "h-husband?" he said almost making the cup falling."yeah, I bet that you'll marry her, she always wanted to marry somebody. just wait a few years." Nick stopped playing with the cup and put it on the table. "I guess… so you're okay with this?" He asket scratching his head. "ah-sure. After all you're not the only fox that's in this family."

Bonnie smiled a little trying to hide her preoccupation. "I'm not?" "yeah" she answered drinking the tea. "his name's Gideon, he's a close friend, he's like part of the family" Nick became so jealous in that moment, he though of all the time she spent with that fox and not with him. "did they have a story?" Bonnie almost jumped. "ha-no! Of course not. Luckily... Well, he was the bully in her class when they were babies. They weren't really good friends…" He sighed, letting the preoccupations go away. "he hurted her one day. she had to keep a bandage for a week before the wounds went away" the bunny closed her eyes at the horrible memories. "she never trusted foxes again, until she got bigger." "oh… that's why-" he was saying with ears down. "what?" asked her curious. "the…fox repellent, she almost used that on me one day, after I asked her If she was afraid of me." "she did?... maybe you remembered to her that day with Gideon, maybe she's still traumatized." she said finishing the tea. "I was so stupid" Nick replied scratching his head again. "well, I hope you'll meet him one day, it'll be fun!" she said smiling. "um-yeah... I guess" he replied annoyed at the thought of talking to another fox that's Judy's friend" "well after all you're a good animal." Bonnie said smiling at him.

"ehy Nick!" Judy ran at him. "is there something wrong? Did my mother said-" he kissed her slightly. "there's nothing to worry about, carrot." She blushed catching his tie. "should I trust you, sly fox?" she said with a sort of flirting tone. "yes, dumb bunny." he said smirking, waiting for another kiss.

 **HAYOOO- A NEW CHARAPTER!**

 **Also, I'm sorry guys if most of the fic are dialogues, but I'm not that good-really… I'll try my best! c: be patient with a veteran writer like me~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Easter Holidays part 3**

"ehi Gideon!" Judy smiled walking at him wearing her hat. "o-oh hi there J-Judy!" he said smiling too. "we have lots of things to do today!" she said taking her bag "we must fill it with blueberries and then you'll cook the pies." He took off his apron. "s-sounds great!" she jumped for the enthusiasm and she started walking with him.

Nick was walking around, chatting with his phone. "where the heck is Judy" he asked to himself, annoyed. "we had to explore the forest togheter today! And she doesn't answer to the phone! Ugh!" he crossed his arms. "maybe I'll go by myself, I'll find her by the way." He walked around for some minutes and then he saw Judy, she was with a bigger animal. "the hell?" Nick said hiding behind a tree.

"haha!" Judy laughed after throwing mud at Gideon "o-oh Judy! Why would you do t-that!" he said embarassed, trying to hide his smile. "mmm. this is my little revenge, Grey!" he laughed awkwardly "well I d-deserved it, Miss" Judy ate a blueberry "is t-that good?" Gideon asked. "mmm, yes. It reminds me ooold times." He played with his fingers. "w-well old times aren't a-always good… especially a-about us." She put her paw on his shoulder "It's okay Gideon. Now, we're friends! That is in the past, just forget it." She smiled at him and her paw became lighter on his shoulder.

"that dumb bunny…" Nick said while walking away. He didn't hear what they were saying, he just saw that she PUT her paw on his shoulder, and he was ENJOYING it.

"o-oh Judy, I wish I c-could be more like you. You're always ready to f-forgive." "no, really Gideon, it's nothing." She laughed softly. "oh w-well, your mother says you're still t-taumatized." her ears lowered "I-I'm… maybe, a little. I was afraid of foxes" "I'm really sorry f-for that." Judy smiled after a second "nah, it's fine. I have a… um… really close friend that's a fox! And He's here for holidays, now." he smiled "aw, t-that's good. I wish I could meet h-him." Judy smiled eating another blueberry. "I wonder where is him now…" Gideon ate one like her "maybe h-he's at you're home, or maybe in the f-forest." Judy looked serious. "a-are you okay?" "the forest… OH GOD! We had to go there today! I hope he doesn't get mad!" "oh my, g-go, Miss! I'll finish t-the work!" "thank you!" she said while running away.

"Nick…?" she said entering in the room. He was looking at his phone. "Nick? Please don't get mad I forgot, I had to work… pl-" "oh I see you had to work." he said, getting out of bed. "I see what you were doing. You were with that fox!" Judy's ears lowered "Y-You followed me?!" "No, I was just searching for you?!" "N-Nick we were just working, for the pies!" She said looking desperate "yeah, yeah, pies. Sure." he said, looking at her almost with disgust. "so why you look so desperate, uh?"

"oh, yeah? So I can't have friends now?! He's just a friend, Nick!" he didn't answer. "so you're saying that I'm lying?! I was just trying to comfort him!" She yelled at him. "oh yeah, and for what?" he asked serious. "I told him that I was afraid of foxes okay?! And he knew that was his fault and he apologized!-" "you're afraid of what? We talked about that!" "I-I know. But nobody can't control their fears." His ears lowered. "so-you're still afraid of me?" "no-!" she answered. "it doesn't look like, carrots. You just said that." "I-I was wrong- I'm not, I said I WAS. I was afraid, I'm not a-anymore and You know that. Idiot." He sighed "well, I thought that I could trust you…" Judy ears lowered. "w-what? What are you doing?" she said, looking at him, that was taking off his tie. "Nick…?" He moved toward her, taking her by the hips. She blushed. "N-Nick! Let me go, Nick!" He didn't answer, and pushed her on the pillow that was on the bed. "stop it! I'll punch you! Nick!" She tried to push him away. the sound of claws came to her ears. She widened her eyes. "NICK!" she was very scared. She hated to admit it, but foxes still scares her a little." "O-OKAY! I-I'M AFRAID OF FOXES!... I said it! Are you happy now?!" she cried putting her paws on her face. Nick raised his face and kissed her forhead. "don't worry, carrots…it's okay" he said wrapping her with his arms. "no it's not… I pretend to don't be scared but I am, and I cannot do anything with that…" she said sobbing. "I understand, sweetheart. And it's fine. Really. I'm not angry, I know that it's difficult. I get scared like a puppy when I see a muzzle..." he said looking down. "I know… but your mate isn't a muzzle." "ew, that would be weird." He said making a funny face. "I'm serious Nick." She said lying down on the pillow. "and… if I will not overcome this fear?... how can we live togheter If I'm scared of You…" His ears lowered. "I don't know… I think it's just a trust thingy. You need to trust me more. You can forget that I'm a fox if you trust me." "you think…?" she asked almost crying again. "I'm sure of it." He crouched next to her. Wrapping her small body with his tail. She smiled and hugged his tail. "comfy?" he asked grinning. "mhmh." She answered closing her eyes, smiling, before falling asleep the moment later.

 **Theeeeeeere. I'm trying to write mooore yo-oouh. I love these wo they're so freekin' adowableee :3**

 **Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just you and I.**

Judy was reading some paper, she was sitting at her desk, she was in a bigger house since she moved with Nick. "Ehi sweet carrots" Nick came home and kissed her cheek. "you're late." She said with a serious tone. Still looking at her paper. "I thought we were going out." Nick sat on the bed. "yeah, I just had to do few things, but we're going to go out!" Judy looked at him. "where are we going, then?" she asked closing her portfolio. "in a special place. Oh and, look what I bought you" Judy's ears became erect. "what is it Nick?" she asked with curiosity. "it's a special thing for our special night." She opened the box. A purple, sparkling dress was in the box. "oh, Nick. This is beautiful." She said smiling. "I'm sure you're going to look so cute" "I hope that I'll stay comfortable." She replied grabbing the dress. "I'm going to wear it, but prepare yourself." "yeah I have my fancy tuxedo dear" he said putting off his shirt, making Judy blush. "O-okay, I'm going then."

They were in the car, it was a red car, not really big. It was summer so the air was hot, but there was a little wind. "where are we going, Nick?" she said impatient. She had a light purple make-up with some eyeliner and a little, pink purse. "I've already told you, carrots. We're going to the most luxurious restaurant in Zootopia." He said looking outside the window. "aw, that's very kind of You." She said with gentle voice. "I think you look pretty in dresses. You should wear them more often. Shorter would be better, too." He said smirking. "I don't like dresses. Well-this dress is beautiful but, I feel more comfortable with pants." she replied looking at her legs, and felt strange again. "I know, but you look more girly like this." He replied touching her cheek. "maybe I don't want to look girly?" she replied getting angry. "ehi, ehi! Calm down, I was just complimenting." she put down his paw. "you totally said that I'm a tomboy, well I'm sorry Mister if I'm not as girly as you wanted me to be!" she yelled crossed her arms. "come on Jud, I was just kidding, You know that I'm stupid sometimes." "yes you are." She replied smiling a little.

"Uh, well, this looks really big, are You sure that.." "don't worry Carrots, maybe this is a restaurant for big animals, but they wouldn't care if we're smaller than them, 'k?" she nodded, she wasn't really sure about that. They entered in the restaurant, there were a lot of animals, sheeps, elefants, tigers and relatives, and even giraffes. "wow! This is beautiful!" Judy said looking at the huge gold chandelier. "can I help you, sir?" a cheeta with little mustaches and a fancy smoking called them. "um-yes. We have booked a table for two." Nick said politely to him. "name, please." "Hopps." He answered. "fine, follow me." He said going to a table. "Nick, why did you booked here with my name? Why not yours?" she asked confused. "umh, well…" he tried to think at an excuse. "what did you do here, Nick?" "uuuuuuumh… king story, carrots. Now let's just enjoy the dinner." Judy knew that talking about it wouldn't solve anything, so she let it go.

"mmmmh, it's so tasty!" Judy said while eating a risotto with vegetables. "Judy, be polite!" he smirked. "oh, sorry. I've never been in places like this." She said awkwardly. "I'm joking, It's not that I like to go in these places or something like it, I like junk food more!" she giggles. "yeah but sometimes we need to spend our money I guess" he made a sad face "I guess that's the worst thing…" they both laughed. Judy put her paw on his. "that was really kind of you, Nick… sometimes foxes can be sweet too." He smiled "rude." She giggled. "you're going to pay dinner, are you?" she said smirking "oh, I guess so… at least You're enjoying it." "I am. She said kissing her paw. She chuckled blushing, "oh Nick, stop." "I am being polite, Miss. I guess You forgot how being polite to your mate is." He said grinning. "what do you mean, dumb fox?" he got up. "well for all the time you're yelling at me… I guess you'll never be as kind as I am" she got up too. "You're kind? Haha, yeah. As a donkey." He chuckled. "yeah yeah, You won, Miss." He said giving her his arm. "as always, sweetheart." She said holding it.

"where are we going now, Wilde?" "oh, I thought seeing the landscape from a high point would be nice." Judy smiled. "aww, I'm sure it'll be beautiful."

"here we go" Nick said parking the car. He yawned making himself more comfortable. Judy wasn't saying anything. "Do you like it carrots?" she nodded. "Yes… I've never saw the city from here." "me neither." He said "oh, so how do you know this place?" Nick opened the car's roof. "you know, when I didn't have you, or friends, I was alone, so I explored all Zootopia, step by step. I know Zootopia as my pocket." Judy smiled "that's nice" he embraced her with his arm. "yes, but with somebody else is better." She blushed. "eh… I don't think I know how's like being alone…" "you have 275 siblings" she giggled "yeah, that's it. And my family's always with me." Nick looked sad for a second. "You okay?" she asked. "yeah…"

"Nick, tell me." She said putting her paw on his one. "…I was thinking about my family… I didn't see them for ages…" Judy's ears went down. "aw… do you miss them?" Nick looked away. "I survived without them, and I'll continue without them…I don't need anybody, except you, I mean." Judy looked down, playing with her fingers. "so… y-you don't want to… have a family… in the future?" Nick looked at her. "what do you mean?" Judy blushed. "I mean, like… If we'll marry, one day…. You wouldn't want to… like… have kittens?" Nick blushed too, looking at the stars. "um… I've never thought of that…" Judy interupted him. "Y-Yeah, that was just a random question, of course… I-It's not that I want to go fast or anythin-" she was interrupted by Nick's finger. "Judy, it's okay. You know that You can talk to me about anything…" Judy smiled, taking his paw. "thank you…" she said kissing him, taking his cheeks with her paws, bringing it closer to her face.

Nick hugged her, transforming that gentle kiss in a passionate one, wrapping her with his tail. She smiled while he kissed her cheek. "I love you, Nick…" she said with gentle tone, like she was whispering. "I love you more" he said, smirking and going more on her small body. "Nick…" she said turning red like a tomato. "what's wrong?" he asked looking in her big, sparkling purple eyes. "somebody… could see us." she said worried aout what was going to happen next. Nick snuggled her nose. "nothing to worry about, carrots. You're safe with me. It's just You and I…" He said embracing her completely, she put her arms behing his neck, loosening his tie. He looked at her. "You're beautiful." He said stroking her cheek. "oh, stop.." she replied with ears down. "Y-You're right, I'm just a tomboy..." Nick came closer to her face. "yes, and You are **my** tomboy."

"Wilde, Hopps? Is that You?" a familiar voice came to their ears. "oh my God, it's Chief Bogo!" Judy whispered going in panic. "W-Wait, don't panic, Judy! We weren't going to-" Chief Bogo came to their car, seeing the disorder. "did I interrup something?" He asked with serious tone. "NO! Mr. Bogo, don't go away!" she tried to say without stuttering. "I'm not going to, I need you two, for a case." "ah… sure.. w-we thought that out day was finished…" said Judy yet embarassed. "yes it is, but I don't care. I need you, and you're coming at the police station with me. in exchange I'll give You another free day this week." They both nodded. "we are coming…" said Judy trying to clean her dress. She was red like a red pepper and Nick was embarassed too. "We didn't need it…" He said looking at Bogo that was walking away. "don't talk, Nick. It's yet embarassing, we don't need anything more." She said with serious tone, still with red cheeks. "okay…" he said, annoyed. "Why does Chied Bogo always ruin everything?" He said crossing his arms. "You should consider yourself lucky." she replied still removing her make-up. "for what?" he asked settling the tuxedo. "we were unprofessional. N-not that we were going to do anything." She said annoyed, blushing. "You sure?" Nick replied smirking. "I though we-" Judy's hand interrupted it. "shh! let's go now!" she left the car going to the police car. "sly bunny..." Nick said looking at her that was further and further away.

 **ehhhh don't ask peeps. *hides*  
** **Hope you like it, and If you do leave a comment please :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Weak.**

The small sheep was walking in a big corridor, with lots of animals working and printing things. She sighed before opening the door, on the door there was a golden plate. "Mayor Lionheart's office".

"sir? Mayor Lionheart?" Mrs. Bellwether entered into the big office, the lion was sitted on a big chair, reading some cards and drinking some coffee. "oh, come in, Bellwether." the Lion said moving his paw. "What bring you here" he asked still reading the paper, like he didn't really care about her. "I.. um- need to talk to you, Lionheart." she said claning her glasses awkwardly. He looked serious at her, raising an eyebrow. "so? what's that?" "M-maybe… you know what happened yesterday, Sir..." she started opening her blue portfolio with lots of paper in it. "I can't remember all that happens in Zootopia... I don't need to waste time-" "a tiger almost killed a giraffe, Sir..." she interrupted him looking nervous.

He cleaned his troath "things happen" he replied looking a her annoyed. "...But!" she tried to reply "'but' what? lots of animals are being murdered, or dead in incidents. It's normal for a big city." Mrs. Bellwether raised an eyebrow looking desperate. "but he BIT him! I-it was like… crazy!" the Mayor adjusted his tie and sighed. "so? do you have something to say or..?" she showed him her cards. "w-well we could..." she started but Lionheart interrupted her. "what? building electro-shock collars and put them on every predator?" "could You please let me talk..." Bellwether almost begged him. "okay then, just talk and then go away. I need to wor-" he was interrupted by her acute voice. "animals are scared Sir! they won't trust predators anymore if We...-You! d-don't do something!" Bellwether almost yelled blushing.

"excuse me?" he got up and gone forward in her direction. "I-I'm sorry sir..." she said almost whispering with her ears down. "I am the mayor here! I decide! Who are you to tell me what to do?!" he yelled at her. She hid her face behind her portfolio and she cried out. "…are You crying?" she didn't answer, just rubbing her eyes blushing. "answer to me!" She wiped her tears. "…I-I am sorry Sir…. I was j-just-" she sighed and looked at his eyes for a second.

"come here" he said putting his paw on her shoulder. She blushed and followed him, they went to the wall that was made of glass, the view was a big part of Zootopia. "can You see it?" he asked looking at her. "…what?" she asked with pink cheeks. "this. It's Zootopia. My city. Our city." She blushed more. "W-What do you mean, Sir?" He grinned touching the glass. "I'm a predator, and you're the prey. Zootopia has predators and prey, and they live together in harmony." "but-" Bellwether tried to speak but the lion interrupted her. "I know, there are some problems, but everything has problems, all we can do is solve them, but… if you think we can divide the population into two masses, well that is so wrong." He said looking at her with crossed arms. "B-But… predators could be dangerous…" she played with her paws. "I am a predator, but I work with a lot of other animals and I have the control of Zootopia." He said smirking and looking outside. "…I know." She replied with serious tone. "I-I'm sorry, I t-think we're lucky having a handsome Mayor like yo-" Lionheart looked at her confused opening his mouth "I-I mean-! Oh, sorry… I-I'm so clumsy… and inopportune…" she replied blushing more trying to hide her face into her wool. "well, you're new here. And you have determination as I can see.." he said smiling at her. "r-really…?" she replied smiling a little, incredulously. He nodded. "but you are way too emotional. Try to destroy your weakness." He said grinning. "I'll try… thank you Sir." She said smiling touching her fluffy face.

 **ok guys this is a very shoooort story that happened before Zootopia, I know this isn't canon haha. In my headcanon Bellwether hasn't always been evil, and in her first year in Zootopia she had a crush on Lionheart and she was really emotional. Then when she discovered that Lion didn't like her back anymore, she has planned her evil plan for becoming the mayor and have a little revenge on him.**

 **Hope you like!**


	9. Goodbye, I guess

This isn't a story, and I won't write them anymore.

I'm not feeling good mentally in these months and I thought that sharing my stories with somebody would be helpful, but no it wasn't.

If you see errors, okay just tell me, but I'm tired of people insulting and making fun of me, okay?

I have a deviantart and a tumbrl account when I post my sketches and drawings of my stories, so I won't write them anymore. I'm keeping them for myself and I'm sorry for all the people that liked them, I'm really flattered, thank you 3.

I'm just going to post them to an italian website. and you, people that make fun of me (why would you read my story if you know I'm not english? Do you need to insult somebody to feel happy? Just go make a life, jeez.) and since you're all good with foreign lenguages, AND I'M NOT, OF COURSE, just go fucking translate that if you want to read them, and stop insulting me! :c

For all the people that like what I made, my tumblr account is "superfrathebest"

and my DeviantArt account is "Fra-Chan-18"

I hope you'll have a good week-end… bye.


End file.
